Forever and Ever After
by tigerlily26
Summary: Ok i know, majorly corny title. This is my first l/j story. Only Lily and family in the first chapter. PLEASR r/r
1. Prank of the Year

Forever and Ever After by tigerlily26  
  
Disclaimer: All the stuff you recognize is the wonderful, great, terrific, stupendous, marvelous, magnificent, superb, breathtaking, amazing, astonishing, fantastic, tremendous, brilliant, genius whose name is J.K. ROWLING. All the stuff you don't recognize I could probably claim to be mine, however it was probably influenced by something else I read here, so basically nothing is mine. Sniffle. Sniffle.... bursts into tears.  
  
Author's note (AN): Ok, I admit I used a thesaurus for the disclaimer, but every bit is true. This is the first chapter of an extremely long story that I'm writing. Obviously it is about MWPP/L and co. I know, I know who wants that slimy, filthy, stupid idiotic, piece of crud, (whoa tigerlily26 don't get out the thesaurus again!), moronic rat, who believe it or not, some one actually bothered to give it a name, Peter. Unfortunately in order for the story to be realistic he has to be there. Darn. Anyway, this is mostly about Lily, her 7 years at Hogwarts, and her life after word with James. However it will not end with them dying. What an awful way to end a story! I am completely aware that this has been done at least a thousand times, but I will try and make it more original. With that short note, (looks back at note), ok maybe I should rephrase that. With that rather lengthy note PLEASE enjoy my story. And please, please, please, review. TTFN! -tigerlily26  
  
Chapter 1: Prank of the Year  
Strange things had been happening to Lily Alexandra Evans since she was three years old. When she was scared or angry, things seemed to happen by themselves. Like once in class, Lily was supposed to be doing math problems. Instead she was daydreaming. Her math teacher, Mr. Cook, came over to see what she was doing. Instead of seeing a blank piece of paper like he should of, he saw all of the problems completed and perfect. Lily was amazed because she hadn't done anything. Mr. Cook was quite shocked as well.  
Lily was a very smart person, but she did not focus completely on school. In fact, she did not focus on school very much at all. Most teachers figured she was an angel, but that was before they discovered her mischievous side. Lily Evans played more pranks than anyone she knew. All her friends hated playing pranks so Lily had to get in trouble all by herself. And had she ever! She had detention an uncountable amount of times and she had gotten suspended once for somehow blowing up the teacher's desk. This was another one of the strange things that happened to Lily. She hadn't done it on purpose at all.  
Lily was extremely pretty with flaming locks of auburn hair, ivory skin and eyes of emerald green. (AN: For the country music fans yes I got that from Jolene by Dolly Parton or Sherri Austin who did it recently. I used it for a purpose.) Though she was only 10 she was quite popular with the guys at school.  
At the moment she was planning her "Prank of the Year." This year's victim was Lily's stupid sister, Petunia. She was 16 years old, but still in 7th grade due to failing kindergarten 4 times. She was also very ugly. Lily often said it was very difficult to tell the difference between the old family horse. Despite these facts she always had numerous boyfriends, who were also ugly and stupid. Lily and Petunia argued constantly. These were just some of the reasons this years victim was Petunia.  
Lily played her biggest prank of the year on her birthday. Tomorrow was her 11th birthday. Every year everyone but Lily waited nervously as August 16th approached rapidly. This year was no different.  
"Mmm," thought Lily," to use the stink bombs or not to use the stink bombs. To use them definitely though they won't make too much of a difference on sweet Petty, my darling sister."  
Lily put the finishing touches on her plan and put it along with all her supplies in her safe box and locked it up. She set her alarm clock for 6:00 am and shut her bedroom door so no one would hear it. She put on her pj's and got into bed. She could not wait for the next day.  
The next morning at 6, Lily's alarm went off. She shut it off quickly and got out of bed. She gathered up her supplies and went down the hallway to Petunia's room. The door was locked.  
"Ha!" thought Lily, "she thinks that will stop Lily Alexandra Evans!"  
Lily went out to the garage and got the extension ladder and a screwdriver. She set the ladder under Petunia's window, climbed up, pried out the screen with the screwdriver, and went in. Since it was August and very hot and stuffy, Petunia's window was open.  
She began lying out the trap. She covered the floor with some 400 whoopee coushins. She hid a video camera where it would get great footage of Petunia. She set a tape in Petunia's tape player that had the words "I love Vernon Dursly" playing over and over again. Then Lily put another tape player on the other side of the room. That one contained a tape with a lot of screaming recorded on it. She hooked a bucket of water over her sister's bed and rigged it to where when Petty moved her blankets, the bucket would tip over. Lily connected plastic hoses to some of the whoopee cousins. Then she hooked the house to Nerf guns she had stationed around the room. When Petunia stepped on these the Nerf guns would bombard her. She also hid the key to Petunia's door so she couldn't get out. Then Lily started the tape players. The tapes had thirty seconds of silence at the beginning. This gave Lily time to set off the finishing touches. She set off the stink bombs and another small bomb that filled the whole room with thick orange smoke. Lily hid in the closet just as the tapes started.  
It was pure chaos. Petunia was screaming at the top of her lungs and falling into every one of Lily's traps. Lily, who was no longer hiding in the closet, was laughing her heart out. Just then, adding to the madness, an owl flew through the window Lily had left open. It dropped a letter at Lily's feet and started flying circles around Petunia's head, causing Petunia to scream louder and Lily to laugh harder, You think Mr. and Mrs. Evans would have come running by now to see what was going on. They knew what was going on. It was the same thing that happened every August 16th.Lily finally felt like her Prank of the Year was a success and opened the door for Petunia, who ran down the stairs, squawking like a chicken. The owl flew back out the window looking quite smug. Lily skipped out of Petunia's room (for it smelled absolutely horrible) and down the stairs to the kitchen. When she walked in, she noticed Petunia crying and using a lot of words she should not have been using.  
"Mommy, (remember she is 16) she let a real owl in my room!" wailed Petunia.  
"What did it do, Petty sweetie?" said Mrs. Evans.  
"It flew in and dropped something at that b****'s feet" screamed Petunia.  
Only then did Lily remember the letter. She ran upstairs, opened the letter, read it and screamed.  
The letter read:  
  
Hogwarts School  
Of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class,  
Grand Sorc, Chief. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump.)  
  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than August 31st.  
  
Yours Sincerely,   
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Lily ran downstairs and back into the kitchen.  
"Mom you need to read this letter!" yelled Lily.  
Lily's mom took the letter and read it.  
"I was wondering if you would get one of these. Dear, you are a witch," said Mrs. Evans.  
"What!" said Lily, who was quite shocked.  
"My sister was one too. She said she thought you might be one. All those weird things you do are magic. Aunt Laura will take you to get your school supplies," Mrs. Evans replied.  
Petunia absolutely lost it.  
"Are you telling me that the b**** is not only a b****, but a freak?" she screamed.  
"Petunia, watch your mouth!" yelled Mrs. Evans.   
"I'll say what I want to say about that freak!" screamed Petunia.  
"You'll go to your room!" yelled Mrs. Evans.  
Petunia stomped up the stairs. Then there was a loud crash and a string of words that could have knocked the paint off the wall. Lily fought unsuccessfully not to laugh. It seemed that her darling sister had fallen down the stairs. A smile flickered across Lily's mom's face, but disappeared quickly.  
"I'm sorry dear. Her behavior is unacceptable," said Mrs. Evans sadly. "I'll call Aunt Laura after breakfast."  
"Did someone say breakfast?" said Mr. Evans coming down the stairs.  
"Of course," said Mrs. Evans.  
They sat down to breakfast and to listen to Lily talk about her prank. After the dishes were put away, Mrs. Evans called her sister. They decided that Aunt Laura would take Lily to Diagon Ally on August 28th. This was the last week before term started and most of the Hogwarts students would be there then. This would give Lily a chance to meet some other kids.   
  



	2. Shopping in Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Shopping in Diagon Ally  
  
AN: I know that 99.9% percent of the prank probably would not have worked, but it's my story and things work if I say they do. I also know that I am incredibly lazy 'bout getting the new chapters up. Oh well shame on me. I almost had this finished, when our incredibly stupid computer decided to delete all of our documents. I would like to add the rest of this story will be written in my notebook with an authentic Harry Potter pencil from Wal-Mart!!!!! Woo-Hoo!!!! Anyhow Lily finally meets the gang. YAY!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Basically same as last chapter, not mine.  
  
Ch. 2: Shopping in Diagon Ally  
  
For the next week and a half all Lily did was talk about Diagon Ally, Hogwarts, and the magical world in general. Aunt Laura had come over several times to talk to Lily about magic so she wouldn't be confused.  
Finally August 28th rolled around. Lily got up at five, got ready, and biked the three miles to her aunt's house. She found her aunt sitting downstairs drinking coffee. She was definitely not awake. Lily got her aunt semi-conscious and at seven Aunt Laura handed Lily a bent up soda can.   
"Do you want me to throw this away, Aunt Laura?" asked Lily, puzzled.  
"No, dear. It's a Portkey. In just a second it will transport us to Diagon Ally," replied Aunt Laura, yawning.  
Just then Lily felt a huge jolt and then her aunt's living room faded out of sight. Lily felt another huge jolt and a large room came in to view. Aunt Laura appeared beside her.  
"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, Lily. It's a very famous place," said Aunt Laura.  
A young man walked up to them and introduced himself as Tom the bartender.  
"Can I get you ladies anything today," he asked.  
"Not now," said Aunt Laura, "we have shopping to do. Lily, do you still have your list of supplies?"  
Lily checked to see if the list of odd materials for school was still in her pocket.  
"Yep," said Lily.  
"Okay, first we'll go to Gringotts to change the money your mom gave me. We can also set up an account for you to use while you're at Hogwarts."  
They walked up to a white, marble building and went in through the huge doors. The doors had something engraved in them, but Lily didn't have time to read it as she stepped inside.  
"Um, Aunt Laura, what is that?" asked Lily, pointing at a strange creature standing behind the counter.  
"That is a goblin. Gringott's is run by goblins," replied Aunt Laura.  
Aunt Laura went over to talk to one of the goblins. Soon Lily had plenty of Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles (wizarding money) and a vault with the rest stored inside.  
"Let me see your list, Lily," said Aunt Laura, "Hmm, we need your books and Flourish and Blotts is just the place."  
Lily and her aunt walked over to a rather crowded store. Inside, a clerk helped Lily find all the books she needed. While she waited in line she read through her Charms book, which looked most interesting and listened to a blue-eyed, blonde haired boy arguing with the cashier about publishing his autobiography. (AN: Hmm, sounds like someone we know.:))  
"No, Lochhart, I'm not doing it! Hello miss, will this be all for today?" he asked when it was Lily's turn.  
"Yes," she replied.  
"There you are then and have a nice time at Hogwarts," he said.  
"I will," said Lily but he was already helping another customer.  
Lily's aunt took her around Diagon Ally to various shops to get things like her robes, potion ingredients, a cauldron, a jet-black owl that Lily named Middie, and some other stuff. Then Aunt Laura said it was time to get her wand and that Ollivander's was the only place to get it. A sigh above the door said "Ollivander's Fine Wands Since 382 B.C."  
Lily went in and sat down in a large chair that looked like it would take a giant to break.  
"Hello, Lily Evans, a wand for you today?" said a voice.  
Lily looked around quickly. A man with gloomy, gray eyes was standing there. He wondered how he knew her name.  
"Yes," she said.  
Wand after wand was handed to Lily. She waved them all around feeling pretty stupid. She did not know what Mr. Ollivander was looking for.  
"Tricky customer, eh? We'll find one here for you. Here try this one. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for Charm work," he said.   
"Not another one!" snapped Lily, who was getting pretty annoyed.  
"You had better watch your temper or it will be Slytherin for you girl," replied Mr. Ollivander.  
Lily, who knew all about Hogwarts houses and that Slytherin was quite evil frowned. She decided that she did not like Mr. Ollivander. She would have to leave a pleasant surprise, otherwise known as a stink bomb, when she left. Lily took the wand from Mr. Ollivander. She felt sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above her head brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the wall.  
"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, taking the money Lily handed him, "You can go now."  
Lily proceeded to do just that, though she stopped near the door, dropped a stink bomb, stepped on it to set it off, and then ran like mad out the door. Aunt Laura was waiting outside.  
"Dear, your mother and I decided to let you stay at the Leaky Cauldron by yourself until you go to King's Cross. While I set things up with Tom, why don't you wander around yourself," said Aunt Laura.  
"Awesome!" yelled Lily, and she ran off.  
Lily wandered around Diagon Ally, going into various shops such as The Chocolate Frog (a candy store) and Constant Vigilance (a Defense Against the Dark Arts store). Then she came across a store called Zonko's Joke Shop. She immediately went in. Lily wandered through aisle after aisle of amazing wizarding pranks. She came to what seemed to be a magic version of stink bombs.  
"Dungbombs! Wow!" whispered Lily.  
"Yeah, they're pretty amazing," said a voice behind her.  
"Quite useful too," said another.  
They startled Lily so much that she dropped the dungbomb, which exploded all over herself and the mysterious twosome behind her. Lily whirled around and saw two boys standing behind her. (AN: Guess who!! :))   
They were both pretty tall with black hair and brown eyes, though one looked like he had completely missed the invention of the hairbrush.  
Oh my god, I'm so sorry," said Lily.  
Both looked like they were trying not to laugh. They both failed miserably. Pretty soon all three were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. The manager of Zonko's kicked them out for disrupting customers.  
"I really am sorry," said Lily, still choking back laughter.  
"It's really okay," said one of the boys, "Sirius Black, and the one who missed the invention of the hairbrush is James Potter, head prankster's of the world."  
Lily laughed again at the greeting and at the fact that Sirius had the same idea about James's hair.  
"Lily Evans," said Lily, "Are you first years?"  
"You had better believe it. At the moment every teacher at Hogwarts is preparing for the worst because they know that that two Potters and a Black are coming. But then again they're happy cause they're getting three of the best Quidditch players in the world," said James.  
"Quidditch?" asked Lily, slightly puzzled. Aunt Laura didn't like sports of any sort, so she had probably forgotten to mention it.  
"Are you muggle-born?" asked Sirius, curiously, "not that it matters to us."  
"Yeah, my aunt is a witch though. She told me about magic after I got my letter and brought me here. She doesn't like sports at all so she didn't say anything about Quidditch or whatever you call it," said Lily.  
"We're going to Quality Quidditch Supplies now. Do you want to come?" asked James.  
"Sure," said Lily.  
On the way to the Quidditich store, James and Sirius told her everything they knew about Quidditch, which was quite a lot.  
Awesome," said Lily, "I can't wait to see it played. Oh, and James, earlier you said that there were two Potters going to Hogwarts. Who is the other Potter?"  
"Oh that would be my twin sister, Alex. She is the only girl I know who likes Quidditch and pranks other then you," said James with a grin.  
"How do you know I like pranks?" asked Lily.  
"Easy, you rarely see someone so fascinated with Dungbombs," said Sirius.  
"Oh," Lily said grinning.  
Lily, James, and Sirius walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Lily looked around in awe.  
"I can't believe I didn't know about this for eleven years!" said Lily.  
"What are you, some sort of Mudblood?"  
said a cold voice behind her.  
Lily spun around to see an ugly, greasy haired kid who now had a black eye and a bloody nose. The boy ran. Lily realized that James and Sirius were looking very smug. She laughed   
"Who is the idiot?" asked Lily.  
"Severus Snape," said James, as if the words tasted disgusting in his mouth.  
"What the heck is a mudblood?" asked Lily.  
"It's just a really mean name for a muggle-born witch or wizard," said Sirius.  
"Oh, then I don't blame you for nearly knocking him out."  
Lily and the boys walked through the store looking at stuff, while James and Sirius explained things to Lily. She decided to buy a broomstick with her birthday money. It was a state-of-the-line model, the Silver Arrow.  
"Hey Lily, do you want to meet my sister Alex? We're supposed to meet her at Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor," said James.  
"Sure," sad Lily, "Love to!"  
Lily, James, and Sirius walked over to a slightly crowded outdoor ice cream parlor. Sitting at one of the tables was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, a tired looking boy with really light brown hair and hazel eyes, and a short girl with blonde hair with blue-green eyes.  
James and Sirius walked over to the girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Lily followed.  
"Hey Lexy, how cute! My sweet little sister found some little buddies!" said James, putting on a mischievous grin.  
"Little sister, my butt!" said Alex, "I do believe little Jamsie-Wamsie that I am six and a half minutes older then you."  
"Sweet, my butt," said Sirius. "That girl broke my nose once just because I accidentally turned her hair blue!"  
"Siri, dear, if I know anything about you it's that nothing is an accident where your involved. Besides Jamsie, it looks like you found a friend too," said Alex, putting on a grin so much like James's it was scary.  
Lily grinned as well. "Lily Evans, prankster and recent Quidditch fanatic."  
"Glad to meet you," said Alex.  
The boy beside Alex cleared his throat loudly.  
"Oh sorry! This is Remus Lupin and Katrina Johnston, who refuses to be called anything but Kat," said Alex.  
After everyone had been introduced, they sat down and ordered ice cream.  
"If you don't mind me saying so James, Alex, except for your eyes and that grin you look nothing alike," said Kat.  
Alex and James's faces lit up with the now famous grin.  
"Yeah, but in personality they're the exact same. Both are obsessed with Quidditch and playing pranks," said Sirius, also grinning.  
"I think I like you people!" said Lily.  
James started laughing, but stopped abruptly. He was now covered in ice cream. Everyone else was laughing now, except for Sirius who as on the floor howling with laughter.  
"Shut-up Sirius," said James, turning around to see who had dumped ice cream on him. He saw a short, chubby little boy apologizing to a girl with black hair and blue eyes.  
"I didn't mean to bump into you, I'm sorry, really I am!" he begged. (AN: That's right, beg for mercy you slimy rat!!!! So has anyone guessed who the clumsy one is?) The girl was glaring at the boy. (AN: GO HER!!!! Alright I'll shut-up.) They both turned around and saw an extremely angry; ice cream covered James who was glaring at both of them. They tried to look apologetic, but they both burst out laughing. Kat took a hand mirror out of her back pocket and showed James, who laughed as well.  
"Sirius, my friend, we have met three people today by having stuff dropped on us," said James, grinning at Lily. To the other boy and girl he asked, "What are your names?"  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
"Bella Jones."  
"I'm James Potter, and this is my twin sister Alex, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin and Kat Johnston," said James.  
  
AN: NO!!!!!!!!! Sirius, James, Alex, Lily, everybody!! Walk away, don't be friends with the evil rat. Please!! Writer breaks down in tears. It is amazing how little control I have over my own story. Anyhow does anyone know who Carolyn Dawn Johnson is?? Well that's kinda what Kat looks like except much younger obviously. Alex looks likes me and is sort of based on me. Anyhow there is no telling when I'll get the next part out, but I'll try. TTFN!!  
  
  



	3. Chaos at the Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 3: Chaos In The Leaky Cauldron  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know, typical stuff. Not mine unless it is.  
  
AN: HI!!! I'm BACK!!!!! AREN"T YOU GLAD! Well jeez you didn't have to be mean. OK here it is, Ch. 3. Sorry I took so long but you know the ordinary excuses. Oh, could all my loyal readers..(looks around and sees no one. WAAAH!) Well, if there is anybody reading this go read and review my buddy Padfootsgal's story. PLEASE!!! All right onwards!!  
  
  
  
Ch.3: Chaos In The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
After everyone had been introduced and Bella and Peter had pulled up chairs, they started talking about their families. (AN: Does every author have them talk bout their families? Oh well.)  
  
"I'm muggle-born," said Lily," but my aunt is a witch and she brought me here to get my stuff."  
  
Then, almost if on cue, Lily's aunt came walking over towards the group.  
  
"Lily dear, we need to get you settled in at The Leaky Cauldron," she said.  
  
"You're staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" asked James.  
  
"Yeah," said Lily.  
  
"So are we!" said Alex, James and Sirius.  
  
"Cool!" said Lily.  
  
The four 11 year olds said good-bye to Remus, Kat, Bella, and Peter, and walked with Lily's aunt back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Aunt Laura, why didn't you tell me about Quidditch before?" asked Lily.  
  
"Lily, you know how I feel about sports, I hate them. Quidditch is dangerous!" exclaimed Aunt Laura.  
  
James shook his head. "What a shame." "Aunt Laura what is our room number?" asked Lily.  
  
"Your room number is 18. I'm going home. Your mother said you could stay by yourself."  
  
"Ok," said Lily, trying not to sound too excited. "James, Sirius, Alex, I'll meet you downstairs in a little while."  
  
Lily walked up the stairs and quickly found room 18. She went in and looked around. It was a fairly simple room with a double bed, a large mirror on one wall and a small tv. Lily threw her stuff in the closet and collapsed on her bed, tired after a long day of shopping. She turned on the radio and found a country station. Lily loved country music. She had liked it since she was three and knew just about every song on the radio word for word. She lay on her bed and sung along until her aunt came in. Well, Lily didn't actually see her aunt come in. That is until she spoke up.  
  
"You have a very nice voice dear," said Aunt Laura.  
  
Lily blushed and muttered something her aunt couldn't hear.  
  
"I have to leave now, ok?"  
  
"Ok, bye," said Lily. She finished unpacking and started singing again. Then someone else came in unnoticed. It was Alex.  
  
"Is this muggle music?" asked Alex.  
  
"Yep," replied Lily.  
  
Alex sat down on Lily's bed and started trying to figure out the words. Then a voice came from nowhere.  
  
"Thought you would have a party without us, huh?" said the voice.  
  
There was no one except Lily and Alex in the room. Lily whirled around, trying to find the source of the voice, but Alex just laughed. She walked over the the door and pulled a silvery cloak out of thin air, revealing Sirius and James.  
  
"Lily, may I introduce me and James's invisibility cloak?" said Alex, grinning.  
  
What kind of music is that?" asked James, curiously.  
  
"Is it muggle music?" Sirius added.  
  
"Yep , country music," said Lily.  
  
"Cool," replied James.  
  
"Alright people," started Sirius as if he were leading a pep rally. "There is no way we are going to let this place have peace and quiet for THREE WHOLE DAYS, not while we're here."  
  
"So basically you're saying we need a plan of attack," James commented with a mischievous smile.  
  
"A blue-print for disaster," suggested Alex, with a grin that mirrored the one on James's face.  
  
"A layout for chaos," added Lily, smiling happily.  
  
Sirius grinned as well, making them look like four  
  
Cheshire cats. "A Marauder's map."  
  
James turned his head to stare at Sirius. "I like that. Marauders."  
  
"A new name is in need anyway," Alex pointed out.  
  
"We can't be the Trio of Trouble anymore, as we aren't a trio any longer," said Sirius.  
  
"I think the Marauders is a perfect name," replied Lily.  
  
"Alright it's agreed."  
  
"Marauders for life," said Alex.  
  
"And friends always," continued James.  
  
"Forever," added Sirius.  
  
"Forever and ever after," finished Lily.  
  
"Agreed," they all said in unison.  
  
"Our parents are letting us stay here by ourselves too," said Sirius.  
  
"I don't think they realized what they were doing at the time," said James.  
  
"My aunt doesn't me to well or she wouldn't have let me stay either," replied Lily.  
  
"Alright, how about we set off a round of Dungbombs in the kitchen to cause a distraction. Then we charm the food to turn into frogs when placed on a fork," Alex said.  
  
"Good plan Lex, except for one thing," Sirius pointed out.  
  
"What's that?" asked Alex, looking confused.  
  
"We don't have any Dungbombs," muttered sheepishly.  
  
"WHAT!!??!!?? You guys were supposed to stock up when you were at Zonko's!" roared Alex, "We can't go to Hogwarts without them!"  
  
"Relax, Lexy. We have three days to get some," James tried to calm his twin down.  
  
"That's point. You were supposed to get them today. Zonko's is closed now, so we can't proceed with the plan, Alex grumbled furiously.  
  
"We have a reason," Sirius stated confidently.  
  
"Start talking."  
  
"Well, we met Lily in Zonko's." James started.  
  
Look you guys I know Lily's pretty, but that's no reason to completely forget about the Dungbombs," teased Alex smirking. Lily laughed.  
  
"You know that's not what I meant Lex. Me and Sirius went into Zonko's and saw Lily standing next to the Dungbomb display. We went over there to her and." James continued.  
  
"So you were right there and you still didn't get any?!" interrupted Alex once again.  
  
Alexandra Tara Potter! Would you shut-up enough long enough to let me finish?!" said James, exasperatedly.  
  
"Sorry," said Alex grinning.  
  
"So anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we went over to Lily and I guess we startled her, because she dropped the dungbombs she was holding and it exploded all over us. We started laughing really hard and the manager kicked us out," James finally finished.  
  
"Oh," replied Alex.  
  
"Your middle name is Tara?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"While we're on the subject, what are your middle names?" asked Lily, turning to James and Sirius.  
  
"Matthew," grumbled James unhappily.  
  
"Orion," replied Sirius, grinning as usual. "Whats yours?" he asked Lily.  
  
"Alexandra."  
  
"Oh cool, same as my first name," said Alex, "but getting back to the original subject, what about the prank?"  
  
"I have some firecrackers," suggested Lily. "Perfect," said Alex, "Alright Lily, you and me will set off everything. When James and Sirius hear everything go off, they'll sneak into he kitchen and charm the food. Then we slip out hopefully unnoticed and enjoy the aftermath of our creativity."  
  
"Except that we might want to eat our dinner first," Lily pointed out.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Lily, James, Sirius, and Alex all left Lily's room and went downstairs to eat. They sat down and ordered dinner.  
  
"You know, it's sort of weird, I have already sworn to be friends with you guys forever, but I really don't know much about you," commented Lily.  
  
"Ok," James agreed, "We'll give you our life story." "First of all, me and James were born on June 26th and Sirius was born the day after us," started Alex.  
  
"So you could say we have been friends since birth," said Sirius.  
  
We met up in the hospital when the nurse picked up Sirius. He bit her and she accidentally dropped him in our crib," said Alex.  
  
"We say he landed on his head which is why he can be totally insane," said James. Lily snickered.  
  
"Anyway, the nurse ran out screaming cause she was bleeding and." continued Alex.  
  
"Wait a minute, how could Sirius bite her, he didn't have any teeth?" asked Lily.  
  
"We never really figured that out," said James, "Maybe he had really hard gums. So the nurse left Sirius with us. Our parents said they found us laying there giggling. They had a hard time figuring out who was James and who Sirius was. They had to do some sort of DNA spell to figure it out. While all this was happening, our parents realized we lived next door to each other. Our parents got to be friends and the three of us were inseparable. We have terrorized our town and parents so much that just about everyone is glad we are going to Hogwarts," finished James.  
  
"Lily we'll have to get your life story later cause if we wait much longer, everyone will have finished dinner," said Sirius.  
  
"Alright," said Alex, "Lets go."  
  
Lily ran upstairs and got her firecrackers from her room. She and Alex got under the invisibility cloak, and in a small corner of the room downstairs, lit the firecrackers. They hurried out of the room into the hallway.  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!! The firecrackers went off. Several people in the pub screamed. Lily saw James and Sirius dart into the kitchen as the cook ran out to see what was going on. A second later they snuck out and walked over to where the girls were standing. The four of them hid the cloak behind a statue and "casually" strolled into the pub. They sat down at a table pretending to just be talking. Then someone screamed and then someone else. Pretty soon everyone but four "innocent kids" was screaming. Those four "innocent kids" had collapsed to the floor in fits of hysterical laughter. There were frogs hoping around everywhere.  
  
"LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a voice.  
  
"ALEX! JAMES!!!!!" roared another.  
  
"SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!" bellowed a third.  
  
The newly christened Marauders turned around and gasped.  
  
  
  
AN: I know that sucked, but I have pretty much lost interest in this story. I'm only uploading this part because it was already written. I'm sorry if anyone actually liked this and wanted me to continue, cause I probably won't. If you really want me to review and tell me and I'll consider it. 


End file.
